Missing Zero
On July 31st, the creature that has become known as M-0 breached into the reality of Rise of the Rockets. On August 4th, it escaped the confines of its egg and started attacking the Sevii Islands. This page is to categorize the Instances that have been sighted since then. Rules of Engagement Following the operation to defend the evacuation efforts on One Island, Team Liberty--with help from Team Rocket--has analyzed the information gathered on Missing No., condensing it into a field guide for Agents to reference should they come into contact with Missing No. These rules of engagement go into detail about all that is currently known regarding the entity, including how Missing No. itself operates, its known Instances and how they behave, and the current projected spread of Missing No.. Missing No. Background As it is currently known, Missing No. is an extradimensional entity of unknown origin that seeks to consume the world. It was first detected by John Ford, known also as The Shadowed Man, who attempted to divert it away from this universe by using magic to strip away the universal capacity for conflict. Ford's efforts failed, resulting in a temporary deactivation of Pokémon powers coinciding with the arrival of Missing No. on Two Island. Biology Nothing definitive has been determined about Missing No.'s biological make-up. Its appearance is easily described as that of a massive blob of glowing, red and pink gel, constantly undulating and rippling within itself. Contact with this gelatinous body allows Missing No. to absorb whatever it comes into contact with. What exactly happens to the absorbed material once it has entered Missing No.'s body is yet to be determined, though evidence suggests that it instantaneously deconstructs absorbed materials at the molecular level, oftentimes reconstructing them into its Instances. Though Missing No. expands outward at a steady pace, evidence suggests that its spread slows somewhat while it has active Instances deployed. While engaged in battle on One Island against Team Liberty's Power Suits, Missing No. did not advance on the beach or the rest of One Island until Team Liberty had fully retreated. Missing No. Instances As mentioned previously, Missing No. is capable of using absorbed material to create field units that it uses against hostile entities. These units have been deemed Instances. Instance Biology Each individual Instance seen so far has expressed different biological and physiological traits. For all intents and purposes, each can be considered their own species. One clear link has been established between all sampled Instances thus far: Each Instance's Typing has genetic ties to a Pokémon originally of that type, indicating that Missing No. does not discriminate based on the original species of the absorbed Pokémon--an Electabuzz absorbed by Missing No. will be turned into the same exact Instance as a Pikachu. Thus the type of Instance produced is influenced solely by the elemental Type of the original Pokémon. Curiously, Dual-Type Pokémon do not produce an Instance combining both Types, but rather two Instances, one of each respective Type. This is not to suggest that Dual-Type Instances do not exist. From what has been seen, Dual-Type Instances are only created when non-Pokémon material is absorbed and repurposed by Missing No. The reason for this is unknown, but Dual-Type Instances share the same characteristic tell as Single-Type Instances, where a genetic analysis can indicate what material was used to create it. Each Dual-Type Instance also has a uniform appearance. All Instances possess a uniquely-colored umbilical cord connecting them to Missing No. These cords are theorized to serve as a power source of some sort for the individual Instance, as severing the umbilical cord is often noted to kill the Instance. More recently, Instances have not instantly died, but still become extremely weakened when severed from Missing No. Severing an Instance's umbilical cord also serves to damage its ability to direct itself in combat, suggesting that most Instances--while appearing independent--are truly controlled by a central mind within Missing No. Additionally, each Instance possesses six moves, as per usual for a real Pokémon. Unlike Pokémon, species of Instances do not possess their own unique move pool; rather, they possess a random combination of moves from whatever Types they are. On the one hand, this makes planning for a particular Instance a simple matter, as a Minotore will never know anything but Fighting-Type Moves or a Leopyred anything but Fire-Type moves--thus making counters easy to come up with. Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing what exact moves an Instance will possess until it actually uses them, thus making any encounter a game of chance--one where an Instance could know anywhere from all low-power moves to all high-power moves. Instance Deployment Outside of some anomalies, Missing No. generally engages in set behavioral patterns when it comes to combat. Missing No. typically does not deploy Instances until a hostile presence is detected. Upon this condition, a sigil will appear on Missing No.'s surface, two infinity signs crossing each other. Depending on the type of Instance being summoned, these infinity signs will either be the same color or two different colors. From this, the given Instance will emerge, and the sigil will shrink, until it is only slightly larger than the umbilical cord protruding from it and into the back of the Instance. The summoned Instance will engage its target in combat in an attempt to destroy it. Should the Instance be destroyed, Missing No. will respond by summoning two more in its place, often in a direct counter to whatever strategy was used to defeat the last one. Thus a Venophage defeated by a Steel-Type Pokémon may be replaced not with another Venophage, but a Leopyred and a Chimerape instead. This deployment pattern will continue for as long as the battle wages, ultimately ceasing only when its targets are all destroyed or have retreated. On occasion, a new Instance may appear instead of an expected counter. The only warning sign for this occurrence is the appearance of a different sigil than what Missing No.'s opponent has come to expect. Typical deployments of new Instances have occurred after a repeated failure on Missing No.'s end to successfully counter an opponent, necessitating the need for a shift in tactics. Signature Moves * 003 "Armor Scales" - Dramalgon randomizes its Type Chart, becoming immune to two Types and taking Super Effective damage from two others. * 004 "Recharge" - Magnode heals an ally using electrical energy, rejuvenating their health by 50% * 006 "Seeing Red" - Minotore enters a rage state, maximizing its Attack, Defense, and Speed but becoming confused. * 007 "Pyrrhic Victor" - Leopyred explodes in a violent eruption strong enough to cut through Protect and other shielding moves. * 008 "Fiend's Feather" - Harpreak launches sword-like feathers shrouded in an illusion. * 009 "Soul Eater" - Phantashade drains the soul from its target, rendering them vegetative. * 011 "Catacomb Crush" - Chimerape collapses the ground beneath the target's feet, trapping them. * 012 "Flash Freeze" - Maulice instantly freezes its target, simultaneously reducing their Defense stat. * 013 "Unlucky Number" - Maniakoll marks its target for a random number of attacks from its fellow Instances. * 014 "Fatal Injection" - Venophage injects a powerful poison into its target, killing itself as well as them. * 016 "Element Dust" - Sinystal uses the unique crystals on its body as a grenade, inflicting the target with a status condition. * 017 "Skate Joust" - Ireknight increases its speed and hits its target with a powerful lance attack. * 061 "Inferno Fury" - Wrath summons his sigil beneath the target's feet, which erupts into a plume of fire that badly burns them. Spread At the time of writing, Missing No. has contained itself mostly to the Sevii Islands. From its original origin point at Cape Brink, it has so far expanded to cover all of Two Island, One Island, and Three Island. Despite Four Island's proximity to One Island, there is currently no indication that Missing No. is spreading toward Four Island, but instead appears to be crawling along the seafloor from Three Island to Five Island. Instances Devagore Instance Number: 002 Instance Name: Devagore First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Dark Additional Notes: A pure Dark-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Dark-Type Pokémon. Devagore’s name is derived from “devil” and “gore.” Devagore employ tactics based around psychological warfare in combat, tactics typically compounded by their signature Negative Suggestion attack, which is capable of confusing a given target with near-perfect accuracy by misdirecting their attacks. Unlike other brands, they will gladly drag out a fight if they can—both for their own amusement and to bring in reinforcements after gauging an opponent’s strengths. Dramalgon Instance Number: 003 Instance Name: Dramalgon First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Dragon Additional Notes: A pure Dragon-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Dragon-Type Pokémon. Its name is derived from “dragon” and “amalgam.” Dramalgon are an unusual and frightening species—they act with an intelligence that would typically be found in small children, with a propensity for violence that suggests they view combat as a form of play. This blood-thirst combined with their signature Armor Scales ability makes them an especially difficult opponent for agents with natural parental instincts—Dramalgon’s mannerisms can easily distract from its often-shifting Type-immunities, rendering typical anti-Dragon-Type strategies ineffective. Magnode Instance Number: 004 Instance Name: Magnode First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Electric Additional Notes: A pure Electric-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Electric-Type Pokémon. For reasons unknown, Magnode (derived from “magnet” and “node”) share more than a passing resemblance to the Magnemite family of Pokémon. Magnode demonstrate few distinct behavioral patterns, acting primarily in a robotic and drone-like nature. They are healers to some degree, as demonstrated by their Recharge attack, which allows them to grant regenerative energy to their allies. Under extreme conditions—perhaps as a defense mechanism—Magnode will shift into an “energized” form wherein they become more prone to attacking a given target. Minotore Instance Number: 006 Instance Name: Minotore First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Fighting Additional Notes: A pure Fighting-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Fighting-Type Pokémon. Minotore greatly resemble the mythological minotaur, which serves as one part of the inspiration behind their designated name. Minotore are incredibly vicious and tough, allowing them to make full use of their Fighting-Type attacks. They appear to draw some degree of power from the belts that they wear; in any case, these seem to be a vital component in their ability to fully utilize their mechanical right arms. In cases where Minotore loses the advantage, it enters an enraged and confused state wherein its Attack, Defense, and Speed rise to their maximum. Caution should be taken against this brand of Missing No. Leopyred Instance Number: 007 Instance Name: Leopyred First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Fire Additional Notes: A pure Fire-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Fire-Type Pokémon. Their name is a simple play on “leopard” and “pyre,” denotative of their last-resort Pyrrhic Victor attack—a Fire-Type self-explosive assault powerful enough to break through shielding moves. Leopyred prowl the edges of the battlefield until they can find an opening to move in and strike. In conjunction with the standard Powder attacks of Terminite, they have been known to riddle the battlefield with constant explosions, creating high-pressure combat environments through simple move combinations. Harpreak Instance Number: 008 Instance Name: Harpreak First Sighted: Invasion of Two Island Types: Flying Additional Notes: Harpreak derives its name from “harpy” and “wreak”, reflecting its nature as a Flying-Type menace. Harpreak are agile and fragile creatures that destroy their targets through coordinated attacks. They possess talons powerful enough to rip through steel with ease, and their distinctive screech is loud enough to stun unprotected listeners. Phantashade Instance Number: 009 Instance Name: Phantashade First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Ghost Additional Notes: A pure Ghost-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Ghost-Type Pokémon. Phantashade, derived from “phantasm,” “phantom,” and “shade,” are ghoulish creatures possessing many of the standard attributes of ghosts—namely, the ability to phase through solid objects. Because of this, they are notorious for bypassing and flanking otherwise secure defensive structures, and have played a role in the fall of more than one city. Underneath their hoods, Phantashade possess cycloptic, skull-like faces, which they only tend to reveal during their signature Soul Eater attack. Agents are advised to avoid letting this occur at any cost. Fraygrins Instance Number: 010 Instance Name: Fraygrins First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Grass Additional Notes: A pure Grass-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Grass-Type Pokémon. Named for its combative abilities (“fray”) and its characteristic grin, Fraygrins serves as a living mockery of the idea of “fragrance.”Fraygrins are deceptive creatures—many agents have fallen under the assumption that Fraygrins are incapable of moving once they have emerged and planted themselves, only to be overwhelmed shortly thereafter when they uproot themselves. Their signature move, Grassroots Coup, is a dangerous ability that allows Fraygrins to infect wounded targets with its vines, which spread under the victims’ skin and force them under Fraygrins’ control. Caution—and distance—is advised when combating this Instance. Chimerape Instance Number: 011 Instance Name: Chimerape First Sighted: Invasion of Two Island Types: Ground Additional Notes: Chimerape’s name is derived from “chimera” and “ape,” due to their resemblance to a number of different species and ape-like stature. Using their large, rigid claws, Chimerape are capable of rapidly tunneling through the earth; in conjunction with others of its species, it lays the groundwork for its Catacomb Crush attack, burying opponents in underground tombs. Their disproportionate bodies render them less of a threat above ground, although they still retain an impressive fighting ability focused on turning otherwise-harmful momentum in their favor. Maulice Instance Number: 012 Instance Name: Maulice First Sighted: Battle in the Egg Types: Ice Additional Notes: Its name is a play on words combining “maul,” “malice,” and “ice,” in reference to its extremely violent nature—it is not uncommon to see Maulice tear its victims apart using its sharp, icy claws. Their signature attack, Flash Freeze, has been documented as having a 100% success rate in instantly freezing its targets, making them easier for capture and consumption. Maulice were one of the two strains first encountered upon Missing No.’s appearance in our world; according to reports from Team Rocket, there is a strong possibility that the first instances of Maulice were created using former Gym Leader Pryce’s Pokémon. Venophage Instance Number: 014 Instance Name: Venophage First Sighted: One Island Evacuation Types: Poison Additional Notes: A pure Poison-Type, created by Missing No. from repurposed Poison-Type Pokémon. Venophage gets its name from “venom” and “bacteriophage,” picked due to its typing and its resemblance to a standard virus. Though incredibly thin and geometrical in shape, Venophage are not to be dismissed—they are much more durable than they appear, and capable of impressive stealth. Combined with their signature Fatal Injection attack, they are a clear danger that must be taken into account should they appear on the field. Sinystal Instance Number: 016 Instance Name: Sinystal First Sighted: Invasion of Two Island Types: Rock Additional Notes: The name “Sinystal” derives from “sinister” and “crystal.” During Missing No.’s spread across Two Island, Sinystal were utilized as peripheral watchmen, herding fleeing Pokémon back toward the center of the island. Sinystal are notable for being one of the few Instances with variations on their appearance. The colored crystals on a given Sinystal’s body appear to indicate what type of status infliction will be placed upon the target upon coming into contact with Sinystal’s Element Dust attack. Documented effects so far have remained within standards for regular Pokémon, though it is possible that new variations could cause unknown effects on targets in the future. Driprown Instance Number: 018 Instance Name: Driprown First Sighted: Battle int he Egg Types: Water Additional Notes: Its name is derived from “drip” and “crown,” referring to its distinctive crest and its abilities. Driprown are vicious snake-like creatures that operate best underwater—they will relentlessly hunt and attack all targets within reach until the waters around them run red with blood. In the Sevii Islands, Driprown have proven instrumental in Missing No.’s strategies, shutting down ocean-side support with ruthless efficiency and the use of their Rip Current attack. Additional Notations Research Notations: 012 Notations: I012: Pryce?? is a strong possibility that the first Instances of Maulice were created using former Gym Leader Pryce's Pokémon" source? *K. Tetsuro --Team Rocket apparently. *K. Tatsuro ---yes but where is this information? No records in our system that tr shared. Not in public records either. Am I overlooking sonething? *K. Tetsuro ----Interesting that they would keep something like that to themselves. Aren't we supposed to be allies? *S. Ashera -----Do we share everything we uncover with everyone without good reason? It's understandable even if frustrating--let's not let it cloud our approach to this. If Pryce was involved, we ought to see if there's a lead to be followed--it might help us. *B. Oak ------I suggest we get any other unshared files from TR ASAP. We need to level with each other if this is going to work for everyone. *K. Tatsuro -------Good luck with that. *S. Ashera thread Research Notations: Names Notations: Names number of you have asked for clarification on the process behind naming each of the Instances. For the sake of time (and my inbox space), I have compiled a quick sheet documenting the steps. +1. As noted in each Index entry, names are derived from words pertaining to observations on a particular Instance's Type, abilities, physiological characteristics, and personality traits--just like with normal Pokémon. +2. These descriptors are fed to our Index Mother Console. +3. The IMC analyzes available data on the Instance, running that data against the descriptors provided. +4. The IMC combines descriptors into a name suitable for that Instance. -That's it. There is no secret researcher team "infringing upon the creative freedom of the scientific community," nor is this process indicative of a "systemic crumbling of democratic values." It's a background process that doesn't and shouldn't interfere with the greater work situation that we have ahead of us. Now please, stop asking. *B. Oak --is there a reason we can't vote on it? jus have everyone submit a name and then vote. Much better names than "chimerape" and "driprown" that way. *K. Tetsuro ---Now we know who was complaining about "crumbling democracies." *K. Tatsuro ----it's a vry serious issue, my friend. *K. Tetsuro -----#DownWithResearchIlluminati? *K. Tatsuro ------The matter is closed. Get back to work. *M. Aleivy thread Research Notations: Mobile Activators Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -Executive Arthur is in charge of Power Suit decisions. Stop sending these to me. *M. Aleivy Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -Sounds neat. Not sure James'll be as optimistic. *K. Umbra Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -I really don't care. *S. Ashera Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -This is possibly the stupidest idea you've had. Stop watching children's television and get back to work. *M. Vert Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -Do you actually have a workable design already or are you wasting my time?. *J. Arthur Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -Stop. *B. Oak Notations: Mobile Activators FROM: K. TETSURO: k picture this: on-demand morphing grids. Need armr in a pinch? bam morphin' time got that sucker covered what u think -You, my friend... are a genius. *K. Tatsuro Alert ALERT ENGAGEMENT IMMINENT STAND BY FOR TACTICAL ANALYSIS ALERT